I Lost My Heart To A Starship Trooper
by vericus
Summary: Prowl can be spontaneous. He just doesn't like facing his fellow officers' teasing after he is. Prowl/Jazz SLASH


**Summary:** Prowl can be spontaneous. He just doesn't like facing his fellow officers' teasing after he is.

**Pairing/Characters:** Prowl/Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note:** This fic, and my other updates tonight, have all been up on my writing LJ for awhile, but I finally decided to update them here. Inspired by the song by the same name, and watching a few too many Crusher/Picard vids done to said song. Oh, the UST!

**- I Lost My Heart To A Starship Trooper -**

Optimus watched from a distance as Prowl went to meet the operative Blackspot had assigned for this mission. He watched from a distance partially so he didn't influence the operative's opinion of Prowl - second-in-command was still very different from being Prime, or friends with a Prime - and partially so he didn't change his mind and decide to cancel the whole mission. Ratchet, who usually left his gut feelings to his gut, was adamant that something was going to go wrong. Blackspot had only reluctantly given the go-ahead, and pulled one of his top operatives out of a deep-cover mission to go with Prowl. Ironhide had flat-out told Optimus that it was a bad idea, then refused to say anymore on the matter. The only officer that hadn't protested was Prowl, and Optimus suspected that was only because he knew just how necessary the mission was.

So Optimus was uneasy, especially as he watched the initial interactions of the two mechs. Blackspot had warned Prowl that Jazz was not a normal Autobot, and had backed it up with a file full of uncomplimentary comments from Jazz's previous commanders, including several suspensions from duty, before Special Ops got their hands on him. Jazz was living up to that file as Optimus watched, not even bothering to salute, and - Optimus winced - actually draping an arm over Prowl's shoulders as they walked up the ramp into the shuttle. Optimus could only hope that they contained their personal differences until after they returned from the mission.

* * *

"The conso-" Jazz's protest was cut off as Prowl's mouth closed over his again, pretty much causing him to forget what he was saying. The navigational console wasn't that important, anyways, he decided - well, except as a wonderful support while Prowl did delightful things to his systems. He was already sensitive from his previous overloads, so the merest brush of Prowl's fingers, let along the tactician's expert manipulation of his energy field, sent pleasurable jolts though Jazz's systems.

"Sorry, what was that?" Prowl murmured as he abandoned Jazz's lip components and started nibbling along the saboteur's neck.

"Uh -" Jazz said blankly as he tried to concentrate on manipulating his sonic waves in the way that had sent Prowl over the edge last time. "Wasn't important." Prowl 'hmm'ed in response, then let out a pleased moan as Jazz hit the right frequency with his sonic waves. The tactician's doorwings started fluttering as he abandoned his assault on Jazz's systems, and the saboteur took the opportunity to push Prowl backwards. Prowl seemed startled as he landed in the co-pilot seat, but didn't have long to think about it as Jazz climbed into his lap, making use of the way the chair positioned the tactician's doorwings to thoroughly molest them. Prowl was soon the one writhing under Jazz's minstrations, gasping in pleasure and only able to make feeble attempts to return the attention. Jazz didn't mind, since as Prowl's energy field flared, it reacted with his own, teasing it upwards. When Prowl overloaded, again, Jazz followed.

Jazz came back to himself aware that Prowl was holding him tightly against his chassis, seemingly still dazed himself. Pushing away, Jazz shook his head, trying to shake out the last remnants of excess energy, and glanced around.

"Oops." he murmured as he saw the sparking navigational console behind them. The damage was mostly minor - at least, compared to the communications console, which had a giant crack across the screen from when Prowl had landed up against it. The controls were also kind of melted - apparently they couldn't stand up to the heat of a spark-bonding. Jazz made a mental note to speak with one of his engineer friends about that. If they ever spoke to him again after seeing the dents, scrapes, and otherwise destruction of the inside of the shuttle that he and Prowl had caused.

In the meantime, however, Prowl was stirring, and Jazz turned back to him with a purring engine, leaning in for a deep, lingering kiss. Prowl's hands started drifting to sensitive areas again, making Jazz moan in anticipation, but they were interupted by a heavy _thunk_ against the hull of the shuttle. Glanced up in alarm, Jazz disentangled himself from Prowl's lap and took the other seat, nevermind that it was technically Prowl's.

"When did...?" Prowl frowned as he observed the console in front of him, but apparently he either remembered or decided it wasn't important as he began working around the damage to get a clear reading.

"Looks like they found us." Jazz said as Prowl was still fiddling with the sparking navigational controls. The tactician looked over.

"Fast." he commented, sounding regretful.

"Ya, just as well I suppose." Jazz said, glancing around the shuttle. Powl, to Jazz's amusement, apparently only noticed the damage then, wincing as he looked around.

"Wheeljack will not be impressed. This was a prototype." Prowl said.

"Well you can tell him that the modification to the sensor net worked wonderfully for avoiding the Cons, even if the internals need to be a bit more...heat-proof." Jazz said, motioning vaguely in the direction of the communications controls as a shuttle bay slowly dropped into view on the forward window.

"Somehow I don't think that will soften the blow." Prowl replied with amusement, glancing over at Jazz. Then, alarmed, he looked down at himself. Jazz chuckled, because they were both in the same shape. Scorch marks and dents, scrapes of paint - they looked like they'd been in a major firefight and barely gotten out alive. The only thing missing was energon-seeping wounds. "Slag." Prowl muttered with a frown, then glanced up at Jazz. "I love you, but next time, proper quarters."

"I look forward to it." Jazz said, laughing, partially in amusement at the statement, and partially in delight over the first part of Prowl's comment.

"I suppose we'd better go say hello." Prowl observed as the shuttle reported they were properly docked.

"Prob'ly." Jazz agreed brightly. Prowl sighed and stood, holding a hand out to Jazz. The saboteur took it to get up, but after stepped away - they didn't need to get distracted again. He let Prowl lead on the way to the shuttle door, mostly so he could watch his mate's aft, but stepped up beside him as they reached the door. His hand over the button to open the door, Prowl did a quick cycle of air through his systems and straightened, his doorwings arching up into their usual position. Jazz smiled, but stayed as he was when Prowl glanced at him expectantly. Shaking his head, Prowl hit the button, letting the door open.

As soon as they were on the floor, a white mech with medic's symbols started cursing fluently, stomping over to them and pulling out a scanner. Prowl paid him no attention, looking straight ahead at the Prime, who was looking somewhat shocked.

"I take it the mission didn't go so well." he said.

"The mission went perfectly." Prowl intoned.

"Then how..." the Prime trailed off in confusion, just as the medic that was scanning Prowl started cursing again, switching to scan Jazz briefly before whirling on the Prime.

"I _told _you I had a bad feeling about sending him on this mission!" the medic said accusingly. "Especially with a mech with _his_ reputation!"

"What- " the Prime looked concerned, but the medic ranted right over him.

"But nooooo, you figured everything would go _fine_. Well it did, except now _I'm_ going to put up with _his_ sorry aft on your little energon-finding mission, and so help me Primus, if even half of what's in his file is true, I will. Slagging. Deactivate you." the last part was punctuated by the medic jabbing his finger into the Prime's chassis. Then he turned to Prowl and Jazz, glaring at them both. "You can clean yourselves up. You're on medical leave for two days while your bond settles, anyways." Then the medic stormed out of the shuttle bay, leaving the Prime staring at the two black-and-white mechs in surprise.

"Bond?" he asked. Prowl shuffled uneasily, actually looking a little embaressed. Unexpectedly, the Prime chuckled. "Congradulations." he turned to Jazz. "I'll have your transfer orders done by the end of the day, Jazz. Prowl, you have until then home free." With that and a nod, the Prime was gone, leaving Jazz and Prowl alone in the shuttle bay. Jazz turned and gave Prowl a curious look.

"'Home free'?" he asked. Prowl grimaced.

"The shuttle's still space worthy, right?" he asked.

"Uh - for now, but it's not exactly operational." Jazz replied, frowning.

"It doesn't need to be operational, it just needs to keep me away from the other officers." Prowl said, grabbing Jazz's hand and dragging him back into the shuttle, and Jazz laughed as he finally realized what the Prime had meant.

**- C'EST FINIS -**


End file.
